The present technology relates to an image processor adapted to process an image and an image processing method.
Recent years have seen the development of high-definition liquid crystal display panels applicable to digital cameras and other products. In such a liquid crystal display panel, the RGBW scheme is used in which a W (white) subpixel is added to the ordinary R (red), G (green) and B (blue) subpixels in each pixel.
By enhancing white through the addition of adding a white subpixel to each pixel, it is possible to maintain the brightness comparable to that of an RGB liquid crystal panel in related art even if the power consumption of the backlight is reduced 50 percent. Further, it is possible to improve the luminance about two-fold as compared to liquid crystal display panels in related art, thus minimizing the power consumption of the backlight and providing improved visibility outdoors.
As one of the image quality improvement techniques in related art, a technique has been proposed to improve the image quality degradation by calculating, based on a random number, the weight of error of a plurality of pixels near the pixel of interest and superimposing the mean weight of error of the pixels near the pixel of interest on the corrected image signal (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-232713). Another technique has been also proposed to render less noticeable false contour appearing at the boundary between the area on which noise is superimposed and that on which noise is not superimposed by superimposing noise on the pixels according to the input density of image data (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-023541).